This invention relates to bags used by individuals for carrying articles. More specifically, the invention relates to decorative bags used at festive occasions when lighting conditions are poor such as Halloween, although other similar occasions are envisioned.
Decorative bags have been used at holiday times to carry articles from one location to another. Some of these holidays primarily utilize the evening hours for celebration such as Halloween, while others are celebrated at a time of the year when there are few daylight hours such as Christmas. To aid in the location of individuals using such bags on these occasions, different methods using light to indicate the bag position have been used. One such method uses reflective material in the bag construction or on the individual. This material appears to shine when light from an illumination source reflects upon the material. One limitation of this method is the requirement of a light source which is external to the bag and the individual who is carrying the bag.
A second method for providing a position indicator within a carrier of articles has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,071. This patent discloses a holiday lantern which contains a power source and can be used to transport articles. This lantern requires a light source assembly and an outer shell assembly. The light source assembly requires a complex mechanism which includes a switch and an integral light bulb. Additionally, the lantern opening is only maintained in the open position and the lower edge of the opening can be no higher than the level of the lamp in the light source assembly. Such lanterns are also difficult to carry since they are not flexible and cannot conform to various shapes for easy transportation.